Eyeless Jacks Revenge
by Vocaloidlover97
Summary: After killing Jeffs final kill for the night, he wakes up to a unpleasurable awakening


It was the night of June 14th, Anthony had just left the school, he was walking home. It was too dark he thought to himself. The only light came from the streetlamps that were spaced out every two blocks. Anthony walked several blocks before remembering his conversation with the other kids before leaving, about Slenderman, Jeff the killer, eyeless Jack, and a whole bunch of Creepypasta creatures. He became terrified, as more and more memories came from that conversation, he became paranoid. He thought to himself maybe I'm just over reacting, and tried to calm down, just then something blood curdling, bone wracking, spine tingling happened... he heard a laugh, not like any other laugh from the other kids at his school, this laugh was different, it was more of a insane laugh, he became terrified and turned around three lights away from Anthony stood a figure, this figure had its head down, and wore all black, with tints of red. In its hand it held something unidentifiable from this distance, Anthony noticed blood was oozing off of this object. The figure then looked up , realizing the figure had been the one laughing that insane laugh. Anthony stood in shock as he noticed that big smile, and those white eyes, this was Jeff the killer, Anthony turned around and started to run, looking back occasionally, he noticed the figure had been making the lights break when he walked under them. He kept running the laugh getting louder and louder, Anthony ran out of breath and slowed down forgetting his pursuer was behind him, the light he was under went out. a scream filled the air. As Jeff walked away from his freshly killed victim, he felt weird, like he wasn't supposed to kill Anthony, but he just ignored that feeling.

As Jeff got home to his abandoned apartment, he sat on his bed and smiled as he licked his victims blood off of the knife, it had a sour taste Jeff noticed, he loved the taste of blood though. He then kicked his shoes off and climbed into his bed and fell asleep. Jeff woke up in the middle of the night to hissing sounds, he turned over and saw the creature that was making these sounds, it had been Eyeless Jack. Jeff grabbed Jacks shoulders and pulled him on top of Jeff, the bed squeaked from two people being on the bed, Jeff showed no mind to it though. Something dripped onto Jeff's face, without knowing what it was he licked it off. Jeff pulled Jacks body against his and hugged him, licking Jacks neck, Jeff felt the bulge in jacks pants begin to grow. Jeff took his shirt off, jack did the same, exposing their bare chests, Jeff bit his lip, never has he saw such a wonderful body he thought to himself. Jeff couldn't contain his excitement anymore, he stripped down to nothing and layed back down next to Jack, He cuddled up to shirtless Jack, he didn't seem to care. Jack pulled his pants below his waist and stuck his rod into Jeff's hole. Jeff Let out a scream of pleasure. Jack had thought that this wasn't going to be very fun, but in reality he enjoyed having his rod inside Jeff, it was very warm. Jack began thrusting in and out getting closer and closer to coming, Jeff seemed like he was enjoying this, he showed this by how much he squirmed when it went in and out. Jeff began to moan, louder and louder. Jack put his hands around Jeff onto his chest, Jack could feel Jeff's fast-paced heart nearly beating out of his chest. Soon after Jack pulled out, and released his load, all over Jeff. Jeff just rolled over to face Jack, and Jeff kissed him. Jack put his arms around him and they both fell asleep.

Jeff woke up, his chest was bleeding, it had been cut opened but sown up, he looked a little farther down, and noticed his sack had been cut open, he looked at Jack and jack began to sew the wound closed. When Jack was done he grabbed two bloody circular balls, and held them as he stood next to Jeff. Jeff looked shocked as he said "give them back bitch", but after he said that he noticed he couldn't grab his knife, he was in too much pain to move. Jack walked over and grabbed the knife, He went up to a sheet hanging on the wall and threw it to the ground, it was a mirror. Jack studied his reflection and brought the knife up to his face, and began to cut a mouth, he turned around and in front of Jeff he put the two circular balls into his mouth and chewed them like they were gumballs. Blood oozed down Jacks face, this blood was sweet he noticed. He swiped his finger across the blood, and in the mirror he wrote something, but it wasn't visible to Jeff. Jack then turned around and walked out. Jeff could now see what had been written in his blood, "Don't Take My Victims" it said. Jeff let out a shriek unable to get up, he had to wait until his wounds healed.


End file.
